Percy Caldwell
Percy Caldwell is the main protagonist of the 2009 children's movie, ''Bigfoot. ''Percy, portrayed by Adam Raque, is a 16-year-old boy who lives in the fictional town of Pine Bluffs, California. He is a somewhat dorky teen who loves music and is in love with Madison, a popular cheerleader at his high school, but his best friend, Leonard, doesn't think he stands a chance. One afternoon, after Percy flees from his enemy, Devlin, and Devlin's brother, Cletis, he falls off his bicycle in the woods and passes out. When he wakes up, he sees the titular Bigfoot standing over him. At first, Percy is scared of the creature and tries to run away, but he realizes the Sasquatch is actually good-natured and friendly. After meeting with the Sasquatch, Percy rushes home to his worried parents who do not believe he has actually met the legendary creature, and his father, a medical doctor , determines that he suffered a concussion. The next day, Madison officially declares Percy her boyfriend, and gives him a kiss. They arrange their first date for the next day. That afternoon, Percy goes into the woods and has a picnic with the Sasquatch. Cletis and Devlin are bear hunting nearby and mistake him for a grizzly bear when they hear him burp. Then, Percy leaves the area and finds the brothers, who confront him for the incident the previous day. The Sasquatch finds them and attacks them so they won't harm Percy. The next morning, Percy goes back into the woods for another picnic with Bigfoot, and Madison arrives shortly after he gets home. They watch the movie King Kong and Percy tells her about his encounters with the Sasquatch, but she does not believe him and begins to have doubts about him, and the day after that, Percy tells Madison and Leonard to meet him at his house. Madison and Leonard arrive and Percy invites them to go see Bigfoot with him. Leonard doesn't believe him but agrees to go, but Madison leaves and tells Percy their relationship is over. When Percy and Leonard arrive in the woods, they find Cletis and Devlin attempting to hunt for the Sasquatch. They tell Bigfoot to leave, but he doesn't know and the brothers shoot him with a tranquilizer dart, which he throws back at them in retaliation. He chases Cletis and Devlin back to their truck, but then gets knocked out in the back from the sedation. They say they captured him hoping to make a big fortune, and as they drive off, Leonard manages to snap a picture of the Sasquatch in the back of the truck. Leonard then reminds Percy that Madison knew Cletis and Devlin, and gets her to agree to met up with them. She reluctantly takes Percy and Leonard to the brothers' farm, and they are not home, but as the teens are looking around, Cletis and Devlin return. The three teens hide and watch Cletis and Devlin bringing food to their barn, so they figure the Sasquatch must be there. When the brothers are gone, the protagonists sneak into the barn and find Bigfoot locked in a cage. They attempt to free him, but there is a lock. Madison's baret works to unlock the cage, and they free the Sasquatch just as Cletis and Devlin return. Bigfoot knocks the brothers out in time for Percy, Madison, and Leonard to put him in the back of Cletis and Devlin's truck and drive off with him. Cletis and Devlin follow in Cletis's dirty car, and Bigfoot throws the truck's spare tire at them, breaking the car's windshield. In retaliation, Cletis and Devlin attemp to shoot the truck's tires to stop it, but their bullet hits Bigfoot instead. Percy rushes the Bigfoot to his house, where his father successfully removes the bullet and saves Bigfoot's life. Then, the three teens and Percy's parents get into their RV with Bigfoot, whom they take back to his forest home. However, Cletis and Devlin have been stalking them the whole time. Eventually, Bigfoot pushes their car off the road and totals it. Bigfoot is released into the woods, and the heroes see him meeting another Sasquatch, whom they believe may be his mate. ---------- Percy has been compared to the much more well-known Percy Jackson, as their first name is the least of their similarites. Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Victims